


You Will Never Escape

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Bittersweet Love [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/F, Imprisonment, Rape, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari loved seeing Dia cry.





	You Will Never Escape

Life was becoming incredibly mundane for Mari. Each passing day, she was forced to endure the treacherous hours in her office. There wasn’t anything fun to do, let alone have.

 

Mari had all the money in the world at her complete disposal, but she felt dissatisfied. The empty void in her heart often left her wondering what she should do to fill that empty void lingering in her mind. When her eyes landed on Dia that afternoon, an idea came to her. Maybe, just maybe, Mari mused, Dia could help fill that void.

 

The times Dia brushed her off; glaring at Mari angrily, was overwhelmingly enjoyable.

 

The next day, Mari had asked Dia to meet in her hotel room; telling Dia there was an important matter to discuss. As expected, Dia arrived on time, standing at the door of the building. Glancing at Dia’s attire consisting of a brown sleeveless dress, Mari licked her lips subtly, watching Dia walk through the door then to her private room. The door closed behind them and Dia opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Mari, what did you want to speak about?”

 

She was met with silence. Even after she strolled in, Dia heard no words from Mai herself. Delicate footsteps advanced toward her, causing Dia to turn around. What she didn’t expect was a strong pull on her arm, dragging her to the bed, then shoved against the sheets.

 

Dia yelled in surprise and craned her head forward. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Don’t worry, Dia. You’ll enjoy this.” Crawling on the bed, Mari glided her hand across Dia’s cheek, brushing her fingers near Dia’s face. “I’ll make sure of that.” Both of her hands stationed on either side of Dia’s cheek, trapping her underneath.

 

“Mari?” Unsure of the meaning behind Mari’s words, Dia shifted her body beneath Mari’s towering form, but she found no escape. Panic began to form in Dia’s mind as she struggled to contain her fear. There was no way Mari would do what Dia thought she was, it couldn’t be true. But in Mari’s case, it was different. Dia placed her hand on Mari’s shoulder, attempting to push her away.

 

However, Mari didn’t flinch at Dia’s actions and chose to ignore her feeble attempts at stopping her actions.

 

“Answer me, Mari!” Dia said, hitting her hand against Mari’s shoulder.

 

_Annoying._ _Couldn’t Dia shut her trap?_

 

Mari needed to silence Dia, so she lowered her head, brushing her lip against Dia’s own pair, kissing her without a care in the world. Even though this was her first kiss, Mari tried her hardest to make it enjoyable for Dia, who squirmed under her touch. “M-Mari-” The last of Dia’s words were halted the instant Mari shoved her tongue between her lips, muffling her voice.

 

With the way Dia was struggling in her grasp, it became difficult to muffle her cries. She tugged the hem of Dia’s dress, sliding it carefully down her body. The frightened look in Dia’s eyes spurred Mari more, and she resisted the urge to violate Dia then and there.   

     

_Patience was key._

 

The squeals Dia elicited, were trifling.

 

So, Mari forcefully took Dia despite her protests, marking every inch of Dia’s body as hers and hers alone.

 

* * *

 

Fastening Dia to the grand bed, Mari attached a collar on Dia’s slender neck, smirking occasionally when her fingers stroked the metal chain dangling from the dark collar. Dia squirmed in her touch and the blindfolded wrapped around her eyes slipped a bit, revealing the terrifying sight she saw.

 

There, Mari was, staring straight back at her. 

 

Dia wanted to scream but the gag prohibited her from doing so.

 

Mari circled her fingers along Dia’s entrance, leaning forward to capture one of Dia’s tears on her tongue. She watched the tears spill behind her eyelids, staining the thin fabric.

 

“Don’t be so scared, Dia. It’ll only be a little sting.” Mari whispered, pushing a finger in Dia’s entrance.

 

What followed soon after were raging cries.

 

Mari found the frightful screams escaping from Dia’s lips lovely.

 

_Absolutely stunning_

 

Even with the blood trickling down Dia’s thigh and staining the sheets, Mari couldn’t figure out why Dia cried continually. Each time Mari’s hand reached close, Dia shivered, uttering silent pleas.

 

“D-Don’t..p-please…” Dia said, placing her hand over her head, shivering slowly. Dia pulled the sheets over her body, sniffling into the white covers. She shifted her legs slowly, whimpering when the sharp pain between her legs acted up. “I d-don’t want...it…”

 

Mari didn’t understand why Dia cried that night. She never did stop crying after that night. Mari didn’t particularly care in the least.    

 

* * *

 

It became tiresome after that incident. She soon found the crying to be irritating, whenever her attempts at touching Dia resulted with a loud yelp and horrified stare. The frightened sounds escaping Dia’s lips frustrated her. She had brought Dia to a secluded room, making sure to lock the door, then shoved Dia’s back against the wall, smirking wickedly.

 

If Dia wasn’t going to shut up, then she had to do something about it. Mari decided to teach Dia a painful lesson; she pulled Dia by her hair, dragging her to the suite bed, and shoved Dia forward, watching her face hit the side of the bed.

 

“M-Mari…” Dia’s back hit against the headboard, leaning on the sleek surface.

 

“Quiet.” Mari hissed, lifting Dia’s chin to meet her gaze. Her fingers roamed over Dia’s body, pulling and taking off her clothes so fast, that the next thing Mari knew, Dia was lying on the bed naked.

 

Dia never protested after that.

 

Her body curled on the bedside, while quiet sobs filled the room. Tears framed the side of Dia’s eyes, spilling beneath her eyelids. If Dia kept quiet, Mari tolerated her constant crying. For better or for worse, Mari enjoyed the hushed silence, sighing in relief. At least, she could breathe. Her hand landed on Dia’s head, stroking her hair affectionately, while Dia sobbed faintly under her touch.       

 

* * *

 

Her hand was situated between Dia’s thighs; Mari’s head was crouched beneath Dia’s legs, as she coyly pressed her tongue on Dia’s clit. When Dia wasn’t crying, she made such lovely sounds. Licking her lips slightly, Mari glided her fingers over Dia’s entrance, marveling at the sight before her.

 

Mari wondered how Dia tasted; would she taste just as sweet as Mari thought she was? She climbed atop Dia so her lips brushed against Dia’s own, kissing Dia softly but slowly. Mari drew back, licking her lips. Just as she thought; Dia tasted frighteningly sweet. Dia’s tasted incredibly addictive.

 

Contrast to her appearance, Mari thought Dia tasted sweet, far sweeter than anything Mari ever had. She knew it was selfish to crave more, but Mari didn’t care. Mari was the kind of person who would take what she wanted without hesitation. Dia was a special exception in her case, she was far too valuable to for Mari to release. She had to make sure Dia would never escape from her grasp; chaining Dia in her private room sent her over the edge, giving Mari an exhilarating feeling.

 

 “Mari…” Dia dug her nails on Mari’s back, panting.

 

“You sound so lovely, Dia. Make more of those sounds. I want to hear you.”

 

One way or another, Mari always got what she wanted. There was no need to worry. Once Dia was in her hands, she would never escape. Mari made sure of that; fastening a special collar unique only for her, then attaching a sleek metal chain to the collar; and finally finishing the job. The chains extended to Mari’s bed, only allowing Dia the slightest method of escape. But that soon turned useless, as Dia found she truly, never had a chance to escape.

 

The chains secured on her wrists extending to her feet and neck trapped Dia.   

 

Tightening her grip on the shiny metal glistening underneath her fingers, Mari pulled hard, yanking Dia forward.

 

“Mari…” Dia panted.

 

Each whine escaping Dia’s lips brought her closer to climax. Mari wanted more of that feeling desperately, and Dia gave her exactly that.

 

_Though…this much suffices…for now_

 

 “I love you, Dia.” Mari murmured, pressing her lips against Dia’s and smiling viciously.  

 

In the end, Mari got what she wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
